


Relationship Advice

by Thistlerose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Families of Choice, Ficlet, Gen, Leia doesn't have time for your nonsense Poe, M/M, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Pining, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Go after him, if you want. We're all finished here. He clearly likes you very much, and you like him." When he still hasn't moved after about a minute she sighs and says, "Okay, let's hear your excuses. C'mon, flyboy: give me a problem I can actually solve."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship Advice

They both watch Finn leave the briefing room, but Poe is aware of Leia's eyes flicking occasionally back to him. He can't hide anything from her. So when they're alone, he groans and bows his head, leaning against the computer console. "Go ahead," he mutters. "Say it."

She's quiet for a moment, but she doesn't insult him by pretending not to understand. "Go after him, if you want. We're all finished here. He clearly likes you very much, and you like him." When he still hasn't moved after about a minute she sighs and says, "Okay, let's hear your excuses. C'mon, flyboy: give me a problem I can actually solve."

"He's too young for me, for one thing."

Leia gives him a very long look, before rolling her eyes. "Yes, Dameron," she drawls, "you're _ancient._ "

He takes her point, but he can't resist reminding her, "I'm thirty-two."

At least she doesn't laugh. "And he's - what? Early twenties? Mid-twenties? I was nineteen when I met Han. Who, by the way, was also dressed as a stormtrooper and - I quote - not in it for me. At least, not at first."

"It's - different," he says defensively, not meeting her eyes. "He's - I don't want to say innocent because that's - absurd. Until two months ago, he didn't know anything outside the First Order. He was trained his whole life to be cannon fodder. He hasn't had the chance to really live, and he deserves that."

"And he can't do that with you?" Now she does laugh, not unkindly. "All right. As someone twenty-plus years your senior - and therefore unutterably decrepit - here's my advice. Finn was a soldier, not a monk, and I honestly don't think you're giving him enough credit. From what I've observed, he's very smart, and _very_ good at picking things up. He got the two of you off the _Finalizer_ in mostly one piece, and he seems to land on his feet more often than not. Now, I'm not saying your concerns aren't legitimate. They may well be, and you can't know how he feels until you ask him. But consider the idea that they may be excuses you've come up with because you're scared of how much you like him. I've certainly been there," she adds dryly, and he bites his lip to hide a rueful smile. "But please figure it out with a minimum of fuss." She touches his arm, looks straight into his eyes. And there's kindness there, but also steel; she's giving him a command. 

"I love you, sweetheart, but I'm trying to save the galaxy here."

5/8/2016

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a deleted scene from a very, very, very early draft of [Every Thread That Binds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6036352). Originally, the story was going to be 5 times Leia smacked Poe down (for doing something stupidly heroic) and 1 time she just let it go. But I didn't like the idea of her smacking him down, so it became 5 times Leia was in denial of the fact that Poe was her surrogate son, and 1 time she just accepted it. But I realized I could say everything I wanted to say with one scene, and that's what I ended up with.
> 
> But I always liked this little moment, so here it is today, being somewhat appropriate for Mother's Day.


End file.
